


Makoto & The Kids

by theedgeofcreativity



Series: Free! In Polyamory [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Don't worry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Makoto and Kids, M/M, Makoto Gets A Job, Makoto Is Domestic AF, Smut Is On The Way, but this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theedgeofcreativity/pseuds/theedgeofcreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto finally puts his teaching degree to use and interviews for a job at a pre-school. Takes place at the same time as Ai's Perfect Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto & The Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Two fluffy pieces in a row, yay! This one isn't really relationship based, more just seeing Makoto get a job and him with kids cause we all need more parenting Makoto. On with the show!
> 
> Don't worry.
> 
> Your regularly scheduled smut will be back quite soon, with some Sousuke/Rei action.

Makoto still couldn't believe he was doing this.

He and Nagisa were always together at home, and he loved it. He loved the hours they spent cleaning up after their partners, cooking, cuddling or simply just lying around, watching TV together. The days were they would go outside and garden were great too; Nagisa loved gardening, she loved the scents of the flowers and the sweat you build from digging holes for the perfect plant placement. She also loved spraying Makoto with the hose after she'd finished watering the plants. They days where they came into the house, sopping wet and giggling were his favorite ones.

And now, the male was completely ruining that system.

Makoto wanted to say that he was content with his and Nagisa's peaceful, sleepy days together. But, the brunett knew that with a pre-school education degree sitting on a shelf somewhere, he had potential. So, when Ai approached him with the idea of applying for the job, he took it.

The girl had come home from dance practice and walked to the brunett, wrapping herself around him instantaneously. Smiling, he set down the knife and carrots he'd been chopping, then excused them from the kitchen. Nagisa laughed, but let them go.

"I'll get Haru to chop them. He hasn't helped with dinner all week." She said, turning back to preparing the roast they'd be having for dinner.

Makoto sat down on one of the couches and Ai promptly crawled into his lap, releasing her long hair from the confinements of its bun.

"Those children I swear!" She yelled as she ran her hands through her hair. Makoto picked up the task, massaging her scalp as he went.

"What's wrong honey?"

"You know," She began, leaning against his broad shoulder. "I love all of my kids to death. But that 8-12 class will be the death of me. And it's a tap-jazz class, one of my least favorites to teach!"

The green eyed male smiled, nodding as he worked through her hair. He could feel the dancer's muscles untightening, and could feel her relaxing.

"My favorite class is my 2-5 ballet class. Those babies are adorable! Remember Meika, the girl I told you about?" Makoto hummed in response. "She's actually picking up on the names of the moves! She runs up to me today and says, 'Look Miss Ai, I can do a plié!' And she did Mako, she did! My babies, oh I love them so much."

He smiled, kissing her temple. Then, she perked up and turned in his lap, facing the male. "She also mentioned that her teacher is on maternity leave, and they need a replacement."

Makoto's eyes widened and he looked to the kitchen, where Nagisa was still cutting up her vegetables, Haru watching her instead of helping.

"I can't leave Nagisa; she'll be alone in the house!" He whispered. The lavender haired girl rested her forehead on his, looking into his eyes.

"Mako, think about it."

So he did. And now, he had brought Rei on his day off with him to the interview, because frankly, he was scared out of his mind.

The blue haired male parked the car and looked to Makoto, who sat with his hands folded in his lap, gulping back tears and bile. Sighing, Rei leaned over and took his hands.

"Makoto, why are you so scared? You're a great teacher; the kids will love you."

"This is my first job! What if I mess it up?" He panicked, dropping his head into his hands. Rei rubbed his back soothingly, making his tone steady.

"This will not kill you. You are Tachibana Makoto, and you can do this. We're all behind you."

Makoto repeated Rei's words in his head as he climbed out of the car. The bluenett pulled away from the school to run errands as Makoto approached the building. At the door, a nice, hippie looking woman met him. She smiled and led him into the building, talking in a gentle tone.

"Welcome to The Huang Pre-School, my name is Ito Shizuko. You're Tachibana Makoto?"

"I am indeed." He said, swallowing his fear. Children milled about his legs, all standing in lines to go into their respective classrooms. Shizuko led him to a class at the end of the long hall, opening the door for the awaiting students, who rushed inside to put away their belongings.

"This won't be a usual interview, for the first half of today, I'd like to observe you with the students. I've already looked over your paperwork, so I know all the legal stuff. I want to make sure you can connect with them, however." She spoke, smiling warmly at him. He nodded and walked around the class, surveying as the students sat down on a circular rug. Makoto stepped through them and stood in the center.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Tachibana."

They chorused a hello to him and he smiled, sitting down cross legged. They went around the circle and introduced themselves, and the day began.

Makoto quickly fell in love with the students. They were all adorable, with round cheeks and little arms which liked to be held. At one point, one of the 3 year olds fell and scraped her arm. Makoto, forgoing any concern for the legal standpoint, lifted her and carried her to the bathroom, where he bandaged her arm and sent her back to work with a hug. As the children began their lunch, Shizuko pulled him into the hallway.

"Mr. Tachibana, may I say how impressed I am with you? These children never take to a substitute this quickly, yet they've opened up to you, they crawled in your lap where they would have clawed anyone else. They listened to you read when they should have been screaming and crying for their families." Her eyes lit up and she took his large, tan hands in her small, pale ones. "Mr. Tachibana, when can you start?"

When Rei came to pick him up, Makoto couldn't shake the smile from his face as he babbled on about the students as the experiences that he'd had that day. Rei pointed out the necklace of mismatched beads that he was wearing.

"This adorable little boy, Hiroharu made it for me. He rushed up to me and held it with both hands- both hands Rei! It was so cute!- and says, 'Thank you for teaching us Mr. Tachibana, please come back' and I almost cried on the spot! How could I not come back after that?"

"So, I think this question is irrelevant now but, did you get the job?"

"Yes! I did!"

The rest of Makoto's partners were overjoyed at the news. Nagisa, who, over Skype, told Makoto that he would just have to make up for it by only sleeping with her every night. Everyone yelled at that, claiming their turn with the big male.

He wasn't focused the whole time. No, his thoughts were in his classroom, and the work that he would be doing from now on.


End file.
